tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of United States car marques
This page is an index list of every U.S. car manufacturer / marque. There were over 1800 car (automobile) manufacturers in the United States from 1896 to 1930. Very few survived and only a few new ones were started after that period. Current Major current US car makers With their various brand-names, many of which earlier had been independent companies, some of which are now extinct: *Chrysler (1924-present) **Chalmers-Detroit/Chalmers (1908-1924) **DeSoto (1929-1961) **Dodge (1914-present) **Eagle (1988-1998) **Imperial (1955-1975, 1981-1983) **Jeep (1963-present) **Maxwell (1905-1925) **Plymouth (1928-2001) **Valiant (1960-1966) *Ford (1903-present) **Continental (1956-1957) **Edsel (1958-1960) **Lincoln (1920-present) **Mercury (1939-present) *General Motors **Buick (1903-present) ***Marquette (1930) **Cadillac (1903-present) ***LaSalle (1927-1940) **Cartercar (1906-1916) **Chevrolet (1912-present) ***Geo (1988-1998) **Elmore (1893-1912) **Ewing (1908-1911) **GMC (1901-present) **Hummer (1992-present) **Oakland (1907-1931) ***Pontiac (1926-present) **Oldsmobile (1897-2004) ***Viking (1929-1931) **Rainier (1905-1911) **Saturn (1990-2009) **Scripps Booth (1913-1923) **Sheridan (1920-1921) **Welch (1903-1911) **Welch-Detroit (1910-1911) Minor current US car makers *AC Propulsionhttp://www.acpropulsion.com/ (1997-present) *Advanced Automotive Technologieshttp://www.aatcars.com/ *Anteroshttp://www.anterosmarketing.com/ (2005-present) *Avantihttp://www.avantimotors.com/ (1965-1991; 2000-present) *Berrien Buggyhttp://www.berrienbuggy.com/ (1968-present) *Blasthttp://www.blastautomotive.com/ *Callawayhttp://www.callawaycars.com/ (1984-present) *Commuterhttp://www.commutercars.com/ (2004-present) *Devonhttp://www.devonmotorworks.com/ (2008-present) *Dragonhttp://www.dragonmotorcars.com/ (2002-present) *Duesenberghttp://www.duesenbergcustomcoach.com/ (2007-present) *Electrohttp://www.electroauto.com/ *E-Z-Gohttp://www.ezgo.com/ (1954-present) *Formula1 Streethttp://www.formula1street.com/ *Fiskerhttp://www.fiskercb.com/ (2005-present) *Idahttp://www.robidaconcepts.com/page/page/1916736.htm *Mosler (originally named Consulier) (1993-present) *Oka *Packardhttp://www.packardmotorcar.com/ (1999-present) *Panozhttp://www.panozauto.com/ (1989-present) *Saleenhttp://www.saleen.com/ (1984-present) *Shelby American (1992-present) *SSC (2004-present) *Studebakerhttp://www.studebakermotorcompany.com/ *Teslahttp://www.teslamotors.com/index.php (2007-present) *Vectorhttp://www.vectormotors.com/ *Zimmerhttp://www.zimmermotorcars.com/ (1980-1988; 1998-present) Former US car makers A *A Car Without A Name (1909-1910) *Abbott-Detroit (1909-1916) *ABC (1906-1910) *Able (1917-1919) *Ace (1920-1922) *Acme (1903-1911) *Adams-Farwell (1905-1911) *Adria (1921-1922) *Aerocar (1905-1908) *Aerocar (1946) *Airscoot (1947) *Airway (1949-1950) *Ajax (1914-1915) *Ajax (1920-1921) *Ajax (1925-1926) *Aland (1916-1917) *Albany (1907-1908) *Alco (1909-1913) *Aldo (1910) *Alena (1922) *All-Steel (1915-1916) *Allen (1913-1914) *Allen (1913-1921) *Allen Kingston (1907-1909) *Allied (1932-1934) *Allstate (1952-1953) *Alpena (1910-1914) *Alsace (1920-1921) *Alter (1915-1917) *Altham (1896-1899) *Altman (1901) *Aluminum (1920-1922) *Amalgamated (1917-1919) *Amco (1917-1922) *America (1911) *American (1899) *American (1902-1903) *American (1911-1912) *American (1914) *American (1910-24) *American Austin (1930-1934) (later American Bantam) (1938-1941) *American Chocolate (1903-1906) *American Electric (1899-1902) *American Electric (1913-1914) *American Locomotive Company (ALCO) (1909-1913) *American Motors Corporation (AMC) (1954-1987) *American Populaire (1904-1905) *American Simplex (1906-1910) (see also Amplex) *American Steam (1924-1942) *American Steamer (1922-1924) *American Tri-Car (1912) *American Underslung (1905-1914) *American Waltham (1898-1899) *American Voiturette (see Car-Nation) *Ames (1910-1915) *Amplex (1910-1913) (see also American Simplex) *Anahuac (1922) *Anchor Buggy (1910-1911) *Anderson (1907-1910) *Anderson (1916-1925) *Anderson Electric (see Detroit Electric) *Anhut (1909-1910) *Ann Arbor (1911-1912) *Ansted (1926-1927) *Ansted-Lexington (1922) *Apollo (1906-1907) *Apollo (1962-1964) *Apperson (1902-1926) *Apple (1917-1918) *ArBenz (1911-1918) *Ardsley (1905-1906) *Argo (1914-1918) *Argo Electric (1912-1916) *Argonaut (1959-1963) *Argonne (1919-1920) *Ariel (1905-1906) *Armstrong Electric (1901-1902) *Arnolt (1953-1963) *Arrow (1914) *Asardo (1959-1960) *Astra (1920) *Atlas (1907-1913) *Auburn (1900-1936) *Aultman (1901) *Aurora (1957-1958) *Austin (1901-1921) (note: this is different from both the UK Austin and American Austin) *Auto Red Bug *Autocar (1901-1912) *Auto Cub (1956) *Autoette (1910-1913) *Autoette (1948-1970) *Automatic Electric (1921) B *Babcock Electric (1906-1912) *Bailey Electric (1907-1916) *Baker Electric (1899-1916) *Balzer (1894-1900) *Barley (1923-1924) *Barrows Electric (1895-1899) *Bates (1903-1905) *Beaver (1912) *Bell (1916-1922) *Belmont (1916) *Bendix (1908-1909) *Benham (1914-1917) *Berg (1903-1905) *Berwick Electric (1904) *Biddle (1916-1923) *Biesel (1914) *Binghamton Electric (1920) *Binney & Burnham (1901-1902) *Birmingham (1920-1923) *Black (1896-1900) *Black (1908-1910) *Black Crow (1909-1911) *Blackhawk (1929-1930) *Blakely (c.1972-1987) *Blood (1902-1905) *Bobbi-Kar (1945-1947) *Borland Electric (1910-1916) *Bour-Davis (1915-1922) *Brew-Hatcher (1904-1905) *Brewster (1915-1925, 1934-1935) *Briggs-Detroiter (1912-1917) *Briscoe (1914-1921) *Broc Electric (1909-1916) *Brush (1907-1912) *Bryan (1918-1923) *Buckmobile (1903-1905) *Buffalo (1900-1902) *Buffalo Electric (1901-1906, 1912-1915) *Buffum (1901-1906) *Burg (1910 - 1913) *Bush (1916-1924) C *Cameron (1903-1920) *Cannon (1902-1906) *Car de Luxe (1906-1910) *Car-Nation (c.1912-1915) *Carhartt (1910-1911) *Carter Twin-Engine (1907-1908) *Case (1911-1927) *Cavac (1910) *Century Electric (1911-1915) *Chadwick (1904-1916) *Chandler (1914-1929) *Chapman Electric (1899-1901) *Checker (1922-1982) *Christie (1904-1910) *Church *Church-Field (1912-1915) *Citicar (1974-1983) *Cleveland (1919-1926) *Cleveland Electric (1909-1910) *Clenet (1976-1986) *Climber (1919-1924) *Clipper (1955-1956) *Coates-Goshen (1908-1910) *Coats Steamer (1921-1923) *Coey (1913-1917) *Colby (1911-1914)http://www.uni.edu/iowaonline/prairievoices/images/Out_of_the_Mud.pdf *Cole (1909-1925) *Colonial (1921-1922) *Colonial Six (1917) *Colt (1907) *Columbia Electric (1897-1913) *Columbia Six (1916-1924) *Comet (1917-1922) *Commerce (1922) *Commonwealth (1917-1922) *Consolidated (see Moyea) *Continental (1933-1934) *Corbin (1904-1912) *Corbin (1999-2003) *Cord (1929-1932, 1936-1937) *Correja (1908-1915) *Courier (1904-1905) *Courier (1910-1912) *Covert (1902-1907) *Coyote (1909-1910) *Crane (1912-1914) *Crane & Breed (1912-1917) *Crane-Simplex (1922) *Crawford (1905-1923) *Crestmobile (1901-1905) *Cricket (1914) *Crosley (1939-1952) *Crow-Elkhart (1911-1923) *Crown (1905-1907) *Croxton (1909-1910) *Croxton-Keeton (1909-1910) *Cunningham (1907-1936) *Cunningham (1951-1955) *Curtiss (1920-1921) *Cutting (1909-1912) *CVI (1907-1908) D *DAC (1922-1923) *Dagmar (1922-1927) *Daniels (1916-1924) *Davis (1908-1929) *Davis (1914) *Davis Steam (1921) *Day (1911-1914) *Dayton Electric (1911-1915) *De La Vergne (1895-1896) *De Luxe (1910) *De Mot (1910) *De Schaum (1908-1909) *De Tamble (1908-1913) *De Vaux (1931) *De Vaux Continental (1932) *Deal (1905-1911) *Del Mar (1949) *Demotcar (1910-1911) *Desberon (1901-1904) *Detroit (1899-1902) *Detroit (1904) *Detroit Cyclecar (1913-1914) *Detroit-Dearborn (1910-1911) *Detroit Electric (1907-circa 1939) *Detroit-Oxford (1905-1906) *Detroit Steam (1923) *Detroiter (1912-1917) *DeWitt (c.1908-1910) *Diamond T (1905-1911) *Diana (1925-1928) *Dile (1914-1916) *Dingfelder (1903) *Dispatch (1910) *Dixie Flyer (1916-1923) *Doble (1914-1918, 1923-1931) *Dodge (1914-1915) *Dodgeson (1926) *Dolson (1904-1907) *Dorris (1906-1925) *Dort (1915-1924) *Downing-Detroit (1913-1915) *Dragon (1906-1908) *Drexel (1916-1917) *Dual-Ghia (1956-1962) *Dudly Bug (1913-1915) *Duesenberg (1920-1937) *DuPont (1919-1931) *Durant (1921-1932) *Duryea (1893-1917) *Dymaxion (1933-1934) E *Earl (1921-1923) *Eastman (1898-1900) *Eisenhuth (1896-1900) *Elcar (1915-1931) *Eldredge (1903-1906) *Electricar (1950-1966) *Electric Carriage (1896-1897) *Electric Vehicle (1897-1899) *Electrobat (see Morris & Salom) *Elgin (1916-1924) *Emerson (1917) *E-M-F (1909-1912) *Empire (1901-1902) *Empire (1910-1919) *Empire Steamer (1899-1900) *Endurance (1922-1924) *Enger (1909-1927) *Engler (1914-1915) *Erskine (1927-1930) *Eshelman (1953-1960) *Essex (1919-1932) *Etnyre (1910-1911) *Eureka (1900) *Eureka (1907-1909) *Everitt (1909-1912) *Excel (1914) *Excalibur F *Fal-Car (1909-1913) *Falcon-Knight (1927-1929) *Faulkner-Blanchard (1910) *Fiberfab (c.1964-1996) *Fina-Sport (1953-1954) *Firestone-Columbus (1909-1915) *Fischer-Detroit (1914) *Flint (1923-1927) *Flyer (1913-1914) *Foster (1901-1904) *Fostoria (1915-1916) *Franklin (1902-1934) *Frazer (1947-1951) *Fredonia (1902-1904) *Friend (1920-1921) *Fritchle Electric (1905-1920) *Frontenac (1921-1925) *FRP (1914-1916) *FS (1911-1912) *Fuller (1907-1909) G *Gadabout (1913-1915) *Gaeth (1902-1911) *Gale (1905-1907) *Gardner (1920-1931) *Garford (1908, 1911-1913) *Gas-au-Lec (1905-1906) *Gasmobile (1899-1902) *Gaylord (1911-1912) *Gem (1917-1919) *GJG (1909-1914) *Glassic (1966-1976) *Glasspar (1950-1954) *Glide (1903-1920) *Globe Four (1921-1922) *Graham (1930-1941) *Graham-Paige (1928-1930) *Grant (1913-1922) *Gray (1922-1926) *Great Eagle (1910-1918) *Great Smith (1907-1911) *Great Southern (1910-1914) *Greenleaf (1902) *Gregory (1920-1922) *Grinnell (1910-1913) *Griswold (1907) *Grout (1900-1912) *Gyroscope (1908-1909) H *Hackett (1916-1919) *H.A.L. (1916-1918) *Halladay (1905-1922) *Hammer (1905-1906) *Hammer-Sommer (1902-1904) *Handley-Knight (1921-1923) *Harrison (1905-1906) *Harroun (1917-1922) *Harvard (1915-1921) *Hatfield (1907-1908) *Havers (1908-1914) *Hawk (1914) *Haynes (1905-1924) *Haynes-Apperson (1896-1905) *HCS (1920-1925) *Heine-Velox (1905-1906, 1921-1923) *Henney (1960-1964) *Henry (1910-1912) *Henry J (1951-1954) *Herff-Brooks (1915-1916) *Herreshoff (1909-1914) *Hewitt-Lindstrom (1900-1901) *Hidley (1901) *Hitchcock (1909) *H-M Free-Way (c.1977-1985) *Hobbie Accessible (1908-1909) *Hoffman (1901-1904) *Hoffman (1931) *Hol-Tan (1908) *Holley (1900-1904) *Hollier (1915-1921) *Holmes (1918-1923) *Holsman (1903-1910) *Hoppenstand (1949-1950) *Howard (1913-1914) *Huber (1903-1907) *Hudson (1901-1902) *Hudson (1909-1957) *Huffman (1920-1925) *Hupmobile (1909-1941) *Hupp-Yeats (1911-1916) *Huselton (1911-1914) I *Imp (1913-1914) *Imperial (1908-1916) *International Harvester (1907-1911; 1956-1980) *Inter-State (1909-1919) J *Jackson (1903-1923) *Jacquet Flyer (1921) *Jaeger (1932-1933) *Janney (1907) *Jeannin (1908) *Jeffery (1914-1917) *Jewett (1922-1927) *Johnson (1905-1912) *Jordan (1917-1931) *JPL (1913) K *Kaiser (1947-1955) *Kauffman (1909-1912) *Keeton (1912-1914) *Keller (1948-1950) *Kensington (1899-1904) *Kent's Pacemaker (1899-1901) *Kermath (1907-1908) *Kess-Line 8 (1922) *Kessler (1921-1922) *Keystone (1899-1900) *Keystone (1914-1915) *Kiblinger (1907-1909) *King (1896, 1911-1923) *King Midget (1947-1969) *King-Remick (1910) *Kissel (1907-1931) *Kline Kar (1910-1923) *Knox (1900-1914) *Komet (1911) *Koppin (1915) *K-R-I-T (or Krit) (1910-1915) *Kurtis Kraft (1949-1955) L *LaFayette (1921-1924) *Lambert (1905-1917) *Laurel (1916-1920) *Lenawee (1903-1904) *Lenox (1911-1917) *Lexington (1910-1927) *Liberty (1916-1924) *Light (1914) *Lincoln (1912-1913) *Lincoln Highway (1914) *Lion (1909-1912) *Liquid Air (1899-1902) *Little (1911-1913) *Little Detroit (1913-1914) *Little Princess (1913-1914) *Locomobile (1899-1929) *Lone Star (1920-1922) *Lorraine (1920-1922) *Lozier (1898, 1901, 1905-1918) *LuLu (1914) *Luverne (1904-1917) *Lyons Atlas (1913-1915) M *Madison (1915-1919) *Maibohm (1916-1922) *Majestic (1917) *Malcolm Jones (1914-1915) *Marathon (1908-1914) *Marble-Swift (1903-1905) *Marion (1904-1915) *Marion Flyer (1910) *Marion-Handley (1916-1919) *Marmon (1902-1933) *Marr (1903-1904) *Martin (1928-1932) *Marvel (1907) *Maryland (1907-1910) *Mason (1906-1914) *Matheson (1903-1912) *McFarlan (1910-1928) *McIntyre (1909-1915) *Mecca (1915-1916) *Menominee (1915) *Mercer (1910-1926) *Mercury (1914) *Meteor (1915-1930) *Metz (1909-1921) *Metzger (see Everitt) *Michigan (1903-1908) *Michigan (1908-1911) *Midland (1908-1913) *Miller (1912-1913) *Mitchell (1903-1923) *Model (1903-1907) *Mohs (1967-1979) *Moline (1904-1913) *Moline-Knight (1914-1919) *Monarch (1914-1917) *Monitor (1915-1922) *Monroe (1914-1923) *Moon (1905-1929) *Mora (1906-1911) *Morris & Salom (1894-1897) *Morse (1910-1916) *Motor Bob (1914) *Moyea (1903-1904) *Moyer (1911-1915) *MPM (1914-1915) *Munson (1896-1900) *Muntz (1951-1954) *Murray (1916-1921) *Murray-Mac (1921-1929) *Myers N *Nash (1917-1957) *Nash-Healey (1951-1954) *National (1900-1924) *Nelson (1917-1921) *New Parry (1911-1912) *Niagara (1903-1905) *Nielson (1907) *Noma (1919-1923) *Northern (1902-1908) *Northway (1921-1922) *Nu-Klea (1959-1960) *Nyberg (1911-1914) O *O-We-Go (1914) *Ohio (1909-1912) *Ohio Electric (1910-1918) *Olympian (1917-1921) *Orient (1902-1908) *Orlo (1904) *Overland (1903-1926, 1939) *Owen Magnetic (1915-1922) P *Packard (1899-1958) *Paige (1911-1928) *Paige-Detroit (1909-1912) *Parry (1910) *Partin (1913) *Partin-Palmer (1913-1917) *Paterson (1909-1923) *Pathfinder (1912-1917) *Peerless Motor Company (1900-1931) *Penn (1910-1913) *Petrel (1909-1912) *Phelps (1903-1905) *Phianna (1917-1922) *Piedmont (1917-1922) *Pierce-Arrow (1901-1938) *Piggins (1909) *Pilot (1909-1924) *Pittsburgh Six (1908-1910) *Plass (1897) *Playboy (1947-1951) *Pope-Hartford (1904-1914) *Pope-Robinson (1902-1904) *Pope-Toledo (1903-1909) *Pope-Tribune (1904-1908) *Pope-Waverley (1903-1908) *Powell (1955-1956) *Pratt (1911-1915) *Premier (1902-1926) *Princess (1914-1918) *Publix (1947-1948) *Pullman (1905-1917) *Pungs Finch (1904-1908) *Pup (1948-1949) Q *Queen (1904-1907) *Quick (1899-1900) *Quinby (1899) R *Rambler (1902-1913) *Rambler (1958-1968) *Rauch & Lang (1905-1932) *Rayfield (1911-1915) *Reber (1902-1903) *Regal (1908-1918) *Reliable Dayton (1906-1909) *Reliance (1904-1906) *Reo (1905-1936) *Republic (1910-1916) *ReVere (1918-1926) *Richelieu (1922-1923) *Richmond (1904-1917) *Rickenbacker (1922-1927) *Riker (1897-1902) *Riotte (1895; 1899) *Roamer (1916-1929) *Rocket (see Scripps-Booth) *Rockne (1932-1933) *Rollin (1924-1925) *Roosevelt (1929-1930) *Ross (1915-1918) *Ross Steamer (1905-1909) *Royal Tourist (1904-1911) *Rugby (1922-1928) *Rutenber (1902) *Ruxton (1929-1930) *R&V Knight (1920-1924) S *Sampson (1911) *Saxon (1913-1922) *Sayers (1917-1924) *Scarab (1958) *Schacht (1904-1914) *Schaum (1901-1905) *Searchmont (1900-1903) *Sears (1908-1912) *Selden (1909-1912) *SGV (1911-1915) *Shad-Wyck (1917-1923) *Shawmobile *Simplex (1907-1919) *Simplo (1908-1909) *Sinclair-Scott (1904-1907) *Singer (1914-1920) *Single Center (1907-1908) *Sintz (1899-1904) *Skene (1900-1901) *Smith (1903-1907) *Smith Flyer (1915-1919) *Spaulding (1910-1916) *Speedwell (1907-1914) *St. Louis (1899-1907) *Standard (1904-1908) *Standard (1912-1923) *Standard (1915-1923) *Standard Six (1909-1910) *Standard Steam (1920-1921) *Stanley (1896-1924) *Stanwood (1920-1922) *Star (1922-1928) *Staver (1907-1914) *Steamobile (1900-1902) *Stearns (1900-1911) *Stearns-Knight (1912-1929) *Stephens (1917-1924) *Sterling-Knight (1920-1926) *Stevens-Duryea (1901-1927) *Stewart (1915-1916) *Stewart-Coats (1922) *Stoddard-Dayton (1904-1913) *Stout-Scarab (1932-1936) *Studebaker (1902-1966) *Studebaker-Garford (1904-1911) *Stutz (1911-1935) *Success (1906-1909) *Sultan (1908-1912) *Sun (1916-1917) *Sun (1921-1922) T *Templar (1917-1924) *Terraplane (1932-1938) *Thomas (1902-1919) *Thomas-Detroit (1906-1908) *Tincher (1903-1909) *Totem (1921-1922) *Towne Shopper (1948) *Trihawk (1983-c.1987) *Twombly (1910) *Twombly (1913-1915) *Tucker (1948) U *Union (1902-1905) *US Automobile (1899-1901) V *Van Wagoner (1899-1900) *Velie (1908-1929) *Virginian (1911-1912) *Vulcan (1913-1915) W *Wagenhals (1910-1915) *Waltham (1905-1908, 1922) *Ware Steam Wagon (1861-1867) *Warren-Detroit (1910-1913) *WaterCar *Waverley Electric (1898-1903, 1909-1916) (see also Pope-Waverley) *Wayne (1904-1908) *Westcott (1912-1925) *Whippet (1927-1931) *White (1900-1918) *Wills Sainte Claire (1921-1927) *Willys (1916-1918, 1930-1942, 1953-1963) *Willys Knight (1914-1933) *Wilson (1903-1905) *Windsor (1929-1930) *Winton (1896-1924) *Wolverine (1927-1928) *Woodill (1952-1956) *Woods Electric (1899-1916) X *Xenia (1914) Y *Yale (1902-1905) *Yale (1916-1918) *Yellow Cab (1915-1930) Z *ZAP *Zent (1900-1902, 1904-1906) *Zimmerman (1908-1915) *Zip (1913-1914) *Zoe See also *List of Car manufacturers *List of Truck Manufacturers *List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Bus Manufacturers References / Sources * Georgano, Nick (Ed.). The Beaulieu Encyclopedia of the Automobile. Chicago: Fitzroy Dearborn, 2000. ISBN 1-57958-293-1 * Kimes, Beverly Rae and Clark Jr, Henry Austin. Standard Catalog of American Cars: 1805-1942 (Third Edition). Iola, WI: Krause, 1996. ISBN 0-87341-428-4 * Mazur, Eligiusz (Ed.). World of Cars 2006/2007: Worldwide Car Catalogue. Warsaw: Media Connection, 2006. ISSN 1734-2945 Category:car manufacturers Category:Lists United States